


Shimmer in October

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Monthly Aesthetic Challenge, October, Perthshire, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Tumblr: thefitzsimmonsnetwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Fitz has a few October surprises for Simmons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Monthly Aesthetic Challenge in October organized by @thefitzsimmonsnetwork on Tumblr.

“Where are we going?”

 “It’s a surprise!”

“You just told me to pack a bag because we are going on a trip. I will need a little bit more information than that. At the very least what kind of weather to expect!”

“Hard to tell. It’s October. Could be rainy. Probably a bit on the cooler side. Bring good shoes. And something waterproof, just in case.”

“So, it’s something outdoorsy?”

“Just pack for a variety of possible outings, including somewhat outdoorsy.”

“I do not consider this particularly helpful, Dr. Fitz!”

“Just… please, Jemma. I think you’ll love it.”

She sighs. “Fine.”

* * *

 

Jemma wakes up when Fitz stops the car. She looks at her watch. It had been a bit over an hour since they took off from the airport in Edinburgh. Even after they had arrived in Scotland, Fitz still hadn’t given her more details as to where exactly they were headed.

The green of the evergreens on top of the forested hills they had been driving by had painted a beautiful contrast against the orange, red, and yellow leaves of the remaining vegetation. But the long flight had left her tired, and soon the monotone movement of the car had lulled her to sleep.

Sleepily, she rubs her eyes and looks out the windshield. She is greeted by a [grey stone building in a meticulously kept yard; the windows are painted white, and a large winter garden extends the building to one side](http://www.claymorehotel.com/).

Her jaw drops at the magnificent view.

“Fitz,” she mutters in awe. “Where are we?”

“Pitlochry,” Fitz replies, smiling sheepishly at her. “Perthshire.”

“Fitz?”

“It’s not  _our_  cottage, unfortunately. Just a guesthouse, but… I thought it would be a good start.”

“Oh Fitz.”

He points at the beautiful building. “But, actually,  _that’s_  not the reason why we’re here.”

“It’s not?” she asks surprised.

“No,” he replies. “You’ll see it tonight.”

“More surprises?” Her eyes are wide open.

“You’ll like it,” he says and grins, “I’m sure of it.”

He gestures at the house, “Shall we?”

“As if I have a choice,” she teases him.

* * *

 

The lights shimmer and dance in front her, as mysterious music fills the air. Mesmerized, she takes in the scene, as the colors move and change in front of her, like mosaics and kaleidoscopes painted into the forest landscape and across the lake.

“This is spectacular, Fitz,” she whispers, grabbing his hand a little tighter.

“[The Enchanted Forest. Scotland’s premier sound and light event](http://www.enchantedforest.org.uk/),” he replies. “Sounded like the perfect mix of engineering, science, and romantic magic.” He brings his face closer to hers and kisses her temple.

She looks up at him, his face illuminated by the glimmering lights. “Most certainly.”

Even though the spectacular lightshow is continuing around them, his eyes seem to be locked onto hers.

“One more surprise,” he says, barely above a whisper.

She smiles, enjoying the reflection of the dancing colors in his eyes.

“How could you  _possibly_  top this?” she asks.

“I don’t know,” he replies, smiling at her. “Maybe this will work.”

He reaches for his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box.

Wide-eyed, she stares at him and can’t decide if her heart has stopped beating or exploded.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she still hears the music play, she still sees the moving rainbow colors. But it feels like he is all there is, holding the little black box that he’s trying to open with trembling hands.

She swallows and noticed that her vision is blurry.

The small diamond appears pink, purple, blue, as it reflects the spotlights around them.

She watches him slowly go down on one knee and can’t help but smile at his sweet, old-fashioned gesture.

His voice is shaking when he finally speaks again. “Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?”

She presses her lips together, trying to stop them from trembling, trying to hold back her happy tears long enough to give him an answer.

A nod is all she finally manages, as she sinks down and throws her arms around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, check out the links in the fic, 'cause OH MY GOD do I want to go to this festival!


End file.
